gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolequo's manse
The manse belonging to Captain Rolequo is a stronghold within the city of Tyrosh. Though it is a major location in Tyrosh, it is unseen in The Shadow of Valyria, at least in the first half of the story. About The palace is a large compound near the southern tip of Tyrosh. The walls of the compound encompass it all on sides and are made of bricks and spikes extending roughly 11 feet high. At the front of the palace, there is one main gate where people may enter the manse. There are two back gates, mostly used by pirates and slaves. Inside the main gate are small houses built along the inside of the walls where Rolequo's 100 Unsullied guards live. Most of them spend their time patrolling around the gate area or the vast garden outside the manse. A large garden filled with exotic trees, plants, flowers, and ponds of rare and expensive fish surrounds the manse on all sides. It is here where most of Rolequo's Unsullied spend their days patrolling. Just in front of the house is a large fountain with the statue of a young, pretty naked girl holding a cup of wine. Inside the house, only the most elite Unsullied are stationed. Inside there, hundreds of slaves and servants maintain the house for Rolequo and his guests. He usually has pirate guests who stay with him in his vast house, but when he is away, he permits no one except for his slaves and Unsullied, to stay on the property. The actual manse is large and dome-like and is made of exquisite marble of pink and green. The place has many large halls held up by marble pillars. In the first great hall inside the house is a second large fountain, this time of a young, feminine-looking naked boy also holding a cup of wine. This fountain appears to go with the one just outside the manse. There are two residence wings in the manse, usually unoccupied, which can hold several hundred people if need be. They have never been filled, though Rolequo has had many guests use those rooms in his many years of owning the manse. He himself has the grandest room of all, almost as large as the manse' dinner hall, in the very back of the palace. No one is allowed inside except for Rolequo, his bedslaves, and anyone he wishes to bring inside. When he is not at home, the room is locked shut, and two Unsullied stand guard at the door at all times. It is speculated that Rolequo keeps much of his vast treasure fortunes that he earned through selling slaves and pirating in this room. Staff *More than 100 child slaves (both male and female) from Essos, Westeros, and the Summer Isles. *Many serving men and women. *Several cooks (both male and female). *100 Unsullied guards. *Several dozen pirates. History Little is known about Rolequo's manse - its origins, its previous owner, and how Rolequo acquired it. Since it is such a large location, it is assumed that it was once owned by a Tyroshi nobleman and Rolequo either killed that man to take it over or bought the manse from him with the riches he acquired from his various pirate operations. Rolequo never reveals anything about that, so there is no knowing what the truth is. Rolequo's manse is an unseen location in The Shadow of Valyria. Near the beginning of the story, a drunken Rolequo told Fyn that the boy could stay at his manse once they reached Tyrosh. He described it as a magnificent palace full of the pleasant fragrances of spices and flowers, halls, pillars, and rooms of green and pink marble, and two residence wings large enough to accommodate several hundred people. He also said that there were enough slaves there to tend to one's every need, and guards enough to maintain peace. Rolequo stated in the story that he himself had not been to his manse in several years, as his pirate operations had kept him busy at sea. Category:Locations Category:Locations in Tyrosh Category:Cilfyc Category:Buildings Category:Locations in Essos Category:The Shadow of Valyria